Over recent years, with the continuous development of technology, the performance of electronic devices (for example, thin film transistor devices in display panels) has been gradually improved. The source electrode and the drain electrode of a thin film transistor are generally made of a metal material, which guarantees the conductivity of the source electrode and the drain electrode. Meanwhile, in order to ensure the performance of electronic devices, an organic semiconductor layer is generally formed on the source electrode and the drain electrode.